Too Far
by pyrogirl2000
Summary: Wally is a speedster, and as most know speedsters eat a lot. But that doesn't mean that people understand or accept it. Wally had always been kind of sensitive to people that are disgusted with his eating habits. But Dick will always be there to help out. Dick X Wally. Artemis bashing.


**I do not own or have any right to Young Justice or its characters.**

 **Too Far**

Wally couldn't help the fact that, as a speedster, he had to eat a lot more than other people. But that didn't mean that he liked having to eat so much. It made people look at him weird, and make fun of him. He did his best laugh it off, to follow along with the jokes, but that didn't mean that it hurt any less.

The young speedster saw the shift it Artemis's face, the shift of the smile that had been on her face while she had been talking to Zatanna to a disgusted look when she saw how much food Wally had piled onto the island in the middle of the kitchen. Wally could practically predict what she was going to say, and he prepared for it. To bad he was wrong.

"God! You're such a fucking pig! You're not the only one who wants to eat too! Jesus Christ! What the fuck is wrong with you?!" She screeched at him, advancing toward him slowly as his eyes went wide. "What does your family not feed you at home?! They can probably tell what waste of space you are! You can't even run as fast as-" A sharp sound of flesh connecting hard with flesh.

All Wally saw was a flash of black, yellow, and red and he booked it for his room. There was no way that he would cry in front of the team, in front of Artemis. It was clear she would make fun of him for being such a cry baby. He sped into his room and made sure to lock the door behind himself. Leaning against the door, the teen pushed his cowl off, and the tear that were welled up in his eyes overflowed. Streams of proof that speedsters did have a setting other than happy, poured down his face. He stumbled forward until his knees hit the bed and let gravity carry him down unto the soft surface.

The ginger curled up, letting the tears course down his face and soak the red comforter on the bed. A few minutes later, he heard the tell tale click of the door opening and closing, and tried to wipe away the tears that stained his face. He pushed himself to sit up and was embraced in warm arms, that encircled and comforted him. Wally didn't need to open his eyes to know that it was Dick. The younger teen pushed Wally's head towards his chest and held him tightly.

"Let it out KF… It's going to be okay." Dick repeated over and over, softly, into Wally's bright red hair. The two of them stayed like that for a while before the tears died down and the embarrassment that he had cried in his best friend's arms got to Wally.

"Sorry, dude," Wally said as he tried to pull away from Dick, which only caused the black haired boy's arms to tighten around him.

"You have nothing to be sorry for, Wally. What Artemis said was just outright wrong. I'm sorry that I didn't get there sooner." Dick replied. Wally struggled a little bit more, to get out of Dick's arms, but finally gave up and leaned into him.

"I'm sorry that I am such a problem," Wally apologized, "I eat everything, and I'm not even-"

"You. Are. Not. A. Problem." Dick growled pulling Wally away from his chest to look him in his eyes. "Sure you may eat a lot more than an average human, but that's because you're not average. Your a speedster, it's normal for you to eat a lot."

"I eat more than Barry!" The elder teen exclaimed.

"Barry," Dick began, "is not a growing teenager, now is he? And anyway, speedsters can have different metabolisms, just like normal people, there is nothing wrong with that. Artemis just doesn't understand because she had her head so far up her ass. Don't listen to her, you know not to." Wally nodded slightly, but Dick doubted that he took his words to heart. Sighing, Dick laid down on the bed and dragged Wally down with him. They laid there in silence before the red head spoke up.

"Maybe that's why my father…" He stopped, not able to finish the sentence.

"Your father, was a self-absorbed asshole that didn't know how to manage himself or his life!" Dick hissed. "It wouldn't have mattered you did, he would have found an excuse to hurt you."

Wally looked up at Dick and searched his eyes, as if looking to see if he was telling the truth. A small smile came unto his face as he said, "Thanks, Dick. For everything, I mean. You always know what to say to make me feel better."

"Well," Dick started a small smirk on his face, "I am the protege of the greatest detective in the world, so…" The older teen gave a small laugh and softly hit Dick's chest.

"Oh, shut up! You show-off!" Wally mumbled with a smile on his face.

"But you like me anyway." The younger pointed out.

"Well… I suppose you wouldn't be you, if you weren't a bit of a show-off and didn't have that creepy habit of appearing and disappearing without anybody noticing." Wally admitted, making Dick gain a small blush and the praise.

"And you wouldn't be you if you didn't make bad puns and flirt with every living thing." Dick responded making the older pout.

"My puns aren't that bad!" Wally exclaimed. Dick gave him a flat look. "Okay, maybe they are…" The redhead admitted. After a moment the speedster asked, "Did you really slap Artemis?"

Dick scoffed. "How could I not? She was insulting my best friend that also happens to be my boyfriend. I wasn't going to let get away with that, I will not." Wally raised an eyebrow.

"You went from past tense to future tense. What are you planning?" He demanded. The boy wonder smirked.

"I think she needs to have a talk with the mother hens." He supplied to the older. Wally winced at the thought of being at the wrath of the Flash and Batman.

"Her body will never be found." Wally stated as he snuggled closer to his boyfriend. Dick hummed in agreement closing his eyes enjoying the warmth that Wally released, like a space heater. With the comfort of each other's presence, both fell asleep, knowing that they had each other (and their mother hens of dads).

 **AN: I would like to first point out that being a father and being a dad, are too different things. Dads are the people that raise you and that you can always rely on. Fathers are pretty much sperm donors. Anyway this is a quick little one-shot that I did so I could have something to upload for this week. Aren't they just so cute together?**

 **Also I have a poll going on for what one-shots i should do (It's a list of ships from different fandoms).**

 **Please leave a comment on how you liked (or disliked) this story!**


End file.
